Redel
by f3n1x-hvn732
Summary: Una chica es rescatada por un extraño sujeto llamado Redel, ella le pide ser su alumna para convertirse en una maestra pokemon...
1. Parte I

Redel

Al lector:

Este es un fanfic de pokémon…si lo se, hay muchos y algunos (como el de Ken, por Mewtwo ) son demasiado buenos y otros (muchos y por todas partes) son trillados o pésimos…pero yo soy de los que piensan que si tienes una historia en mente debes hacer lo posible por escribirla, pulirla y compartirla con aquellos que tienen interés en leerla. Cambiando de tema quisiera disculparme por adelantado por cosas que podrían herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas en cuanto a mi (tal vez retorcida) visión del mundo pokémon y para terminar quisiera mencionar que estos no me pertenecen, así como algunos conceptos sacados de los juegos y el anime, estos pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, o Nintendo según sea el caso y que este material es de difusión gratuita y sin fines de lucro.

Parte I

En algún lugar del desierto a las afueras de la ciudad, una joven camina en medio de la oscuridad. Es una noche de luna nueva en la que apenas se puede ver. Ella va alumbrando la vereda con una lámpara de mano con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, estaba algo cansada por el arduo día que le tocó, había ido a la casa de su tío para entregarle algo importante y se había perdido, pero creía que el camino por el que caminaba la llevaría a su hogar.

—Muy bien, ya casi llego, puedo ver a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad…

Esas palabras estaban en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos y una respiración justo detrás de ella, entonces con un miedo que le hiela la sangre, voltea lentamente para ver lo que la seguía…era una extraña criatura con forma de espantapájaros pero de color verde, con púas y una mirada, amarilla, penetrante y maligna…al verla su cuerpo se llenó de terror, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y empezó a correr como nunca en su vida, pero pronto se dio cuenta que esta rodeada de esas extrañas criaturas. Entonces lanzó una pokébola de la que sale un pequeño pollo anaranjado.

—Torchic lanzallamas!—gritó la chica desesperada.

La pequeña ave abrió su diminuto pico y de él salio una gigantesca llamarada que quemó a una de esos monstruos…pero poco a poco se fue levantando la arena del desierto formando una tormenta en la que apenas si se podía ver, el diminuto acompañante de la chica es entonces golpeado por todas partes, por los brazos y espinas voladoras, empieza a lanzar fuego en todas direcciones, pero no parece darle a ninguno…la chica lo devuelve y empieza a correr pero es interceptada por el espinoso brazo de una de las criaturas, intenta levantarse pero el veneno de las púas envenenadas empieza a hacer su efecto y apenas se puede mover, todo parece estar perdido, ve a esas monstruosidades acercándose lentamente con el fin de obtener el botín de su cacería…o por lo menos eso parecía, hasta que se escuchó un sonido, como un chirrido muy fuerte que los distrae. Lo último que ella alcanza a ver es un ave metálica y resplandeciente antes de perder el conocimiento.

El enorme pájaro bate su ala tan fuerte que la ráfaga se lleva la tormenta de arena y arrastra a casi todos los monstruos lejos de ahí, los pocos que quedan lanzan su venenoso arsenal de espinas pero no logran atravesar las placas del ave metálica. Este vuela hacía ellos los ataca cayendo en picada con sus garras y pico hasta dejarlos tirados en el piso, solo uno de ellos se levanta y golpea con sus garras lo mas fuerte que puede al ave…pero apenas si le hace un rasguño, enfurecida el ave picotea sin piedad a su atacante dejándole hoyos bastante profundos en su cuerpo.

A lo lejos se va acercando una figura, un joven con un parche en el ojo, un sombrero y una gabardina que le cubren la cara y el cuerpo casi por completo…

—Ya fue suficiente Skarmory— dijo devolviendo al pájaro a su pokebola, y lanza unas cuantas mas para atrapar a algunas de esas criaturas.

Al acercarse a recogerlas ve a la chica en el suelo, saca entonces su botiquín de primeros auxilios y saca unos antídotos, los cuales le inyectó en el brazo y con unas vendas y gasas cubrió sus heridas. Ella no despertaba, pero al escuchar su corazón, aunque levemente aún latía, y al medir su pulso y su respiración parecían normales…entonces la cargó y caminó en dirección al hospital mas cercano.


	2. Parte II

Parte II

Es de mañana, los pidgey trillan, los hoppip extienden sus hojas y se dejan llevar por el viento para captar los rayos del sol, y se pueden ver grupos de butterfrees revoloteando de un lado a otro entre la gigantescas flores en el jardín de un edificio pequeño pero extraño, se veía algo rustico, pero tenia unas letras de color rojo que decían CP, este se encuentra en una ubicación bastante extraña, justo entre el desierto y el bosque, a la afueras de la ciudad.

En la sala de primeros auxilios se despierta la joven, se encuentra algo aturdida y no tiene ni idea de en donde esta, por lo que inspecciona detenidamente el lugar. Lo que alcanza a ver son repisas llenas de frascos, algunos muebles algo gastados, botiquines de primeros auxilios y varios carteles con anatomía humana y pokemon. De repente, entra por la puerta una chica, algo alta y vestida de enfermera, en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa amable y cordial, la cual se hace más grande al ver a la muchacha despierta y aparentemente bien.  
— Veo que se ha despertado, ¿Cómo se siente señorita Eliza?—pregunta la enfermera.  
— Donde me encuentro y ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?—responde Eliza algo confundida.  
— Estamos en el centro pokemon la afueras de Ciudad Gloria, y lo de su nombre…se encontraba en su pokedex…—le contesta dándole un extraño aparato de color rosa, rectangular y con botones y una pantalla.  
— Ah… ¿de casualidad sabe que me paso?— pregunta la joven algo intrigada, no tenia de la mas mínima idea de lo que pasó la noche anterior, solo unas cuantas imágenes borrosas.  
— ¿No lo recuerda?, no me extraña…parece que fue atacada por un grupo de cacturnes…cuando la encontré en la puerta ya estaba vendada y tenia una nota diciendo que se le había administrado un antídoto, por la clase de heridas, las heridas en su torchic y la clase de antídoto administrado deduje que era un grupo de cactrurnes… suelen atacar a lo viajeros de noche en esta época del año —dijo la enfermera mientras se acercaba empezaba a revisarla y escuchar con su estetoscopio la respiración de la chica.  
— Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ver un ave brillante, como de metal y después me desmaye—dijo Eliza mientras se intentaba levantar de la cama.  
— Creo que se encuentra bien, ¿un ave metálica dijo? suena como a…no, no puede ser—dijo la enfermera, con un tono de desagrado.  
— ¿Quién?, ¿usted sabe quien pudo haberme atacado?— dijo Eliza angustiada, mientras se cambiaba la bata con su ropa normal.  
— No pones mucha atención verdad…mas que atacado debiste decir rescatado, uno de los grandes peligros de la zona son los cacturnes SALVAJES... uno de cada tres de los atacados vive para contarlo… por suerte alguien te SALVÒ—dijo un poco molesta por la ignorancia de la joven, era de seguro una novata.  
— Entonces… ¿me rescató?—dijo la chica algo confundida.  
— No se si sea él…pero creo que es algo muy probable ya que es el único de la zona con un skarmory brillante, se dice llamar Redel y vive en alguna parte por el camino a la montaña oeste, aunque a veces baja a comprar víveres…—se detiene como pensando y nota que Eliza esta a la expectativa, escuchando con cuidado cada palabra que dice, prosiguió:  
— El ha combatido mucho últimamente, lo se por los pokemon que sus contrincantes traen a curar, ya que nunca se ha pasado por aquí. Las pequeñas criaturas que traen normalmente están en pésimas condiciones, la mayoría al borde de la muerte como si la intención fuera matarlos…(suspiro) por eso mis dudas respecto a el… pero supongo que no importa lo cruel que seas, no puedes dejar de ayudar a una persona en peligro si estas en condiciones de hacerlo…—le dieron escalofríos al recordar a esos pokemon cuya única culpa fue tener esos entrenadores novatos y enfrentarse contra esa cruel persona. En su vida jamás había visto pokemons tan heridos (por lo menos, unos que no hayan sido atacados por pokemon salvajes), lo peor es que el numero de estos aumentaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo ya que eran batallas legales…esto la indignaba y a veces deprimía.  
— Tengo que saber si es él—pensó Eliza mientras pensaba en la clase de persona que seria su "héroe"— ¿ya puedo retirarme?—dijo con algo de entusiasmo.  
— Bueno, aunque me gustaría tenerte en observación, por lo menos este día… la verdad es que el antídoto evito los daños del veneno y tus heridas son superficiales, y tu torchic también esta recuperado, así que creo que si lo deseas puedes irte, pero por si acaso toma estos antibióticos y toma una pastilla cada tres horas durante los siguientes tres días, ya te puse una antitetánica por si acaso…pero si te sientes mal regresas, ¿esta bien?—dijo la enfermera dándole un frasco y llevándola a la salida mientras le daba su mochila y unas pokebolas, sabiendo que no podía detenerla.  
— Lo haré, muchas gracias enfermera Joy—se despidió saliendo por la puerta del pequeño centro pokemon, dirigiéndose hacia la montaña, mientras pensaba en encontrarse con ese tal Redel.


	3. Parte III

Parte III

Es de tarde en un camino del bosque, se pueden ver pachirisus corriendo de un arbol a otro, y pidgeys volando bajo, buscando caterpies con los que alimentarse

Por el camino anda una joven que se ve bastante cansada.

—Que cansancio…, quisiera saber si ya estoy cerca—pensó mientras caminaba a paso lento, cuando de repente ve a un chico triste que andaba viendo hacia el suelo.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Redel? —pregunta ella, mirando la cara melancólica del joven. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí es por haya, pero si tu intención es retarlo…no te lo aconsejo—dijo con voz quebrada, como con miedo.

¿Por qué no? —preguntó Eliza intrigada por la manera y la respuesta en sí.

—Yo no quería creerlo, pero me venció con un solo pokémon a todo el equipo…no solo eso, casi los aniquila por completo…fue una masacre — Respondió casi llorando, se podía ver en su cara la expresión de terror.

Eliza empezó a pensar en si realmente sería buena idea ir a verlo…pero su curiosidad pudo más y decidió continuar.

— ¡Me las pagaras! — Se oyó un grito con una voz desgarradora. Esta le pareció extrañamente familiar. Dentro de poco vio pasar corriendo a un viejo rival de la infancia, el cual ni la notó. Su nombre era Manuel y desde pequeños él la había molestado con frases del tipo: "Las niñas no pueden ser entrenadoras" y otras como "porque no te haces coordinadora, porque jamás podrás ser tan buena como yo", pero ya no quería pensar en eso, solo quería saber como era ese tal Redel y si este la había salvado o no, ella sabía que era fuerte pues había vencido a Manuel, a ese otro chico, y a una manada de esos monstruos, pero lo que en realidad quería era conocer su forma de ser, de pensar y lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior…tenía tantas preguntas…tal vez tenía expectativas muy altas sobre él, pero necesitaba la verdad

A los pocos metros se encontró a un joven alto, de cabello castaño, rizado, y con piel morena, llevaba un sombrero y una gabardina y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

El miró a la joven como inspeccionando cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

¿Quieres una batalla verdad?...bah, mira si eres tan "buena entrenadora" como los otros, mejor retírate y no me hagas perder mi tiempo— dijo con una voz burlona.

No, no vengo a retarte… ¿Es usted Redel? —preguntó algo insegura, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Si, ¿porqué lo preguntas si no vas a retarme? —preguntó sin realmente esperar escuchar una respuesta, simplemente le era indiferente.

Es que…quería saber si usted me había salvado de los cacturnes, para agradecerle— dijo con una voz tímida casi inaudible.

Ah ya me acuerdo, la chica de los cacturnes…pues si, bueno si así lo vez tu…estaba de cacería esa noche, cazaba precisamente a esos cactus andantes, cuando te vi tirada en el suelo y gracias a mi Skarmory te pude llevar al CP…— dijo con voz burlona al principio, pero gradualmente mas serio hasta el final. Siendo sincera consigo misma, ella lo imaginó diferente, pensó en un héroe que al oír sus gritos de auxilio había ido en su ayuda y viendo a esas terribles criaturas la había salvado y curado, y la llevó cargando a toda velocidad al centro para que no muriera…al parecer no era así como pasó y eso la decepciono un poco, pero aun así la había salvado así que no debía ser tan malo después de todo…

Gracias por salvarme— dijo con una voz amable y sincera.

La verdad, no me importa, pero te recomiendo que no viajes fuera de la ciudad a menos que sea en auto o en algún otro medio de transporte, es peligroso aquí afuera— dijo muy seriamente.

Pienso viajar por el mundo y conseguir las ocho medallas para ser maestra pokemon algún día…—dijo ella con esperanza como soñando despierta.

Ja, ya enserio…— dijo en un tonó bromista pero cambio a completa seriedad al ver la expresión en la cara de la chica, una mezcla de confusión y disgusto, por lo que continuo— por favor, ni siquiera pudiste escapar del ataque de anoche, por lo visto no sabes nada de ecosistemas, temporadas, supervivencia y pokemon salvajes, además, seguramente solo tienes uno o dos de ellos, el que es d la liga y el otro lo atrapaste por suerte, apuesto a que no eres mas que una niña mimada, te sugiero que lo olvides y te dediques a otra cosa— lo dijo con una frialdad absoluta y con una voz muy convincente. Ella se sintió indignada al oír todo esto.

Admito que no conozco mucho de esos temas y que puede ser peligroso, pero si tu me enseñaras creo que podría mejorar mucho y…— ella insistió con una voz que conmovería a cualquiera…excepto a él, que la interrumpió.

No, ya se a donde va todo esto…¡NO! No quiero ni pienso en entrenar a alguien, Jamás he querido ni quiero aprendices, alumnos, discípulos, o cosas por el estilo, solo quiero estar solo…y no insistas­—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hablaba con una voz grave…su mirada inspiraba miedo y con esos gritos parecía un monstruo…pero la chica no se inmuto, es mas se enojo y también le gritó…

¡Pues aunque no lo quieras te seguiré! ¡A TODAS PARTES! ¡Aunque a ti no te parezca aprenderé todo de ti! y se que no me pasara nada, ¿sabes porque? porque se que no tienes un mal corazón y que si me pasara algo no te lo perdonarías, sino me hubieras dejado ahí tirada…—gritó con una convicción, inamovible, fiera…él se quedó mudo, jamás había visto a alguien con tal decisión (tal vez solo en sí mismo), en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, la cual rápidamente disfrazo con un seño fruncido.

Veo que no podré disuadirte, esta bien te enseñaré lo que necesitas saber para no morir, será duro pero justo, podrás venir conmigo y aprender todo lo que puedas, pero SOLO POR UN MES y después me dejaras en paz, ¿entendido? —dijo con una voz de fastidio…Ella se asintió con la cabeza, su semblante cambio totalmente y su cara se ilumino de repente, por poco y lo abraza pero el se hizo a un lado en señal de rechazo.

Una cosa mas, dime tu nombre— ordenó el como si fuera parte de alguna prueba.

Claro, perdón por no decirlo antes… me llamó Elizabeth Rosalia. — dijo con voz clara y algo avergonzada…Redel se preguntó por un instante donde había quedado esa chica llena de…fuego, de pasión por lo que piensa y lo que quiere que apareció fugazmente hacía unos instantes…se empezaba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho…

Muy bien, vamos a comprar víveres a la ciudad— dijo él con un tono amargo y ambos caminaron con rumbo a Ciudad Gloria.


	4. Parte IV

Parte IV

Empieza a atardecer, los hoot-hoot empiezan a bouar y los rattata salen de sus madrigueras en busca de alimento. Por el camino se ven dos figuras de un joven y una chica.

—Bien ya casi llegamos, aunque podríamos haber tardado menos si hubiéramos tomado el atajo…—dijo la chica cansada de tanto caminar, y después bostezo.

—Oh claro, tu "atajo" en el cual casi mueres, o te refieres al atajo en el que nos tardaríamos EL DOBLE— dijo él de manera sarcástica y brusca.

—Oye, no tienes que gritarme…además ¿Qué importa?, ya casi entramos a la ciudad— dijo ella algo ofendida, pero sin ganas de discutir mas.

—Me estoy arrepintiendo de este asunto…y otra cosa repíteme la razón por la cual TENEMOS que pasar por tu casa—dijo él sobre un asunto que habían estado discutiendo durante todo el tiempo.

—Ya te lo dije, porque mis padres deben estar preocupados por mi, digo no me han visto desde ayer y aunque la enfermera de seguro les aviso, no quiero que se preocupen mas…y también ahí esta mi pokedex y otras cosas para el viaje— dijo la chica con una animo renovado al pensar en su hogar y en su futuro viaje…

—Bien, entiendo eso, pero no entendiste el punto… ¿Por qué tengo que ir YO? — dijo con completo disgusto.

—Porque quiero que te conozcan, así no tendrán miedo cuando les diga que viajaré con un chico que apenas acabo de conocer. Cuando vean lo buena persona que eres y sepan lo que hiciste por mi no temerán tanto—dijo completamente segura de cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Estas segura de eso?...digo ni yo mismo si me viera diría "que buen tipo es" —dijo como tratando de zafarse…aunque en su mente empezó a crear un plan, si se portaba lo suficientemente peligroso frente a sus padres, estos no dejarían a su "pequeña" ir con él y como ella tendría que obedecerlos su "trato" sería cancelado, lo cual era lo que quería…tal vez se había precipitado al "aceptarla" como alumna…

Después de varios minutos caminando llegaron a la casa de Eliza. Era una casa grande, de dos pisos, muy adornada y elegante con colores de crema a marrón, tenía una barda con rejas en la puerta. Ella tocó el timbre y les abrió una señora con un atuendo algo conservador no muy parecida a la muchacha, era algo pasada de peso, y ya estaba algo entrada en años, pero había un algo en ella que la hacía agradable, y la mirada era idéntica a la de Eliza sobretodo esa "iluminación" en sus ojos que tenía en ese momento al ver a su hija.

¡Hija! Por fin te veo, estábamos tan preocupados por ti, sobretodo por lo que nos contó la enfermera Joy, pero al menos ya estas en casa— al decir esto abrazo a la chica tan fuerte que casi quitándole el aire.

Mamá me estas avergonzando— dijo Eliza realmente avergonzada. Redel por su parte, pensó que tal vez podría huir y así no tendría que actuar peligroso u otro truco, así que dio un paso atrás con intención de irse corriendo y no tener que tratar con ella nunca más.

El es Redel, es el que me salvo— dijo la chica sonriendo, en esos momentos él estaba a punto de irse pero ella lo toma fuertemente por el brazo impidiendo su escape. La señora algo desconcertada miró al joven.

Entonces pasen a cenar, la cena aun no esta lista pero mientras, podemos conversar sobre lo ocurrido y todo eso—dijo la señora mientras los invitaba a pasar.

Entraron primero al jardín mientras la puerta se cerraba y con ella las esperanzas de Redel y de su huida, por suerte aún tenía el plan B (que era el A, pero antes de lo de el escape). El jardín era amplio contada clase de flores y plantas exóticas, era obvio que o tenían a un buen jardinero o la mama de Eliza tenía demasiado tiempo libre…por fin llegaron al portico y entraron a la casa. Por dentro era bastante grande, estaba adornada con toda clase de muebles y cuadros, en un sillón estaba sentado un hombre maduro, su cara era seria, rígida, fría y daba muestras de preocupación, al verlos se puso de pie, era mas alto de lo que aparentaba y era bastante intimidante.

¡Eliza!, ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?...aquí estamos tu madre y yo con un nudo en la garganta desde que la enfermera nos aviso que venías para acá… (voltea a ver al muchacho) ¿Y quién rayos es él? — dijo el señor colérico, gritaba tan fuerte que probablemente se escuchaba en toda la cuadra.

Papá (lo abraza)…lamento haberte preocupado, el es el chico que me salvo la vida anoche, su nombre es Redel. —dijo Eliza con voz tierna y consoladora. Él joven no sabía que hacer… ese tipo se era realmente intimidante, su la mirada era terrible, y estaba fija en él... tal vez no era prudente seguir con el plan, al menos por el momento. Durante varios minutos hubo un gran silencio que fue interrumpido por la madre.

Muy bien, ¿porque no tomamos asiento y nos cuentan lo ocurrido? — hablaba muy cordialmente y cuando dijo esto todos se sentaron.

Eliza empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido de una manera exagerada, dejando a Redel como un gran héroe, mientras este solo se limitaba a observarla. Poco después de acabada la explicación se escucho un ruido que señalaba que la cena estaba lista. Todos se dirigieron al comedor, este era amplio y con una mesa y sillas elegantes. La señora puso la mesa y les sirvió a cada uno, todos se sentaron y se pusieron a comer. La tensión en ese lugar era inmensa, el padre no le quitaba la mirada de encima al joven con una desconfianza total y este hacía lo posible por ignorarla, la madre estaba consternada por lo que había escuchado y no se atrevía a hablar, creando un incomodo silencio el cual se vio interrumpido, esta vez por la hija.

—Mamá, papá, quiero decirles algo importante, a partir de mañana empezare mi viaje en busca de las medallas y Redel será quién me acompañe. — la chica hablaba con total seriedad y los padres la miraron atentamente…era como si hubiera lanzado una bomba, no sabían como reaccionar… la madre se decidió a decir algo.

—Pero hija, ya viste lo que te paso…es peligroso haya afuera ¿enserio quieres arriesgarte? — dijo ella muy preocupada por su hija, ¿Cómo era posible que lo considerara siquiera después de lo que pasó?...

—No te preocupes tanto, me he estado preparando durante meses, además estaré con Redel y el es un entrenador experimentado— dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizar a su madre.

—Si pero…—dijo la madre con voz tenue…en su cara el semblante era diferente al de hace unos momentos, mas parecido al de resignación que al de preocupación.

—Y tu no has dicho nada muchacho…vas a viajar con mi hija y no dices nada… ¿Porque no empiezas por decirnos a que te dedicas?, o mejor aún ¿Qué estabas haciendo esa noche en ese lugar? — preguntó el padre en tono amenazante y retador.

—No tengo que decirlo ahora… pero francamente lo que hago se podría considerar en los limites de lo legal… y esa noche estaba realizando unos negocios, además tengo algunos enemigos de los que tengo que cuidarme, pero creo que me las puedo arreglar para cuidarla a ella también, digo si tiene su permiso desde luego, aunque si no quiere que su hija viaje conmigo lo entenderé— la oportunidad se había dado y la estaba aprovechando lo mejor que podía, claro que lo que decía no era del todo cierto, pero logró el efecto deseado, ya que todos se quedaron en silencio.

¿Vez lo que dijo?, ¿Tu ya lo sabias? — dijo el padre firmemente mientras miraba a su hija.

No lo sabía…— dijo ella algo decepcionada.

¿Y así quieres que te de permiso?, ¡si ni tu misma lo conoces bien! — gritó el padre, en su voz estaba esa desconfianza que esta vez parecía bien fundamentada. Mientras Redel sonreía, su plan había sido exitoso y por fin podría irse de ese lugar y sin culpa.

¡No estoy pidiendo permiso!, ¡El me salvo la vida! ¡Sé la clase de persona que es!, ¡Es la clase de persona que rescata a quienes están en peligro! ¡Que sabe mas de este lugar que nadie!, ¡Y que es la persona con quien podría estar mas segura de todas con las que podrían acompañarme a viajar en esta región!—grito segura de si misma y de lo que decía…era obvio que no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Su padre, el cual la conocía perfectamente, comprendió que no podía razonar con ella y que se iría aún sin su consentimiento y que nada podía hacer para evitarlo…aun así iba a gritar algo pero su esposa lo interrumpió.

Esta bien… es tu decisión y nosotros la aceptamos y te apoyamos—dijo la madre tratando de calmar la situación, el padre miró hacia abajo resignado y Redel vio todo su plan yéndose al drenaje… ¿como era esto posible?, ¿que acaso la mujer estaba loca?... y lo de Eliza…no lo entendía… ambos padres salieron del comedor.

¿Qué ocurre contigo mujer?, ¿No vez que puede ser peligroso? Ese tipo podría ser un delincuente o algo peor— dijo el padre muy preocupado.

Lo se, tampoco estoy muy segura, pero ella ya tomó una decisión y debemos aceptarla, además ese chico no me parece mala persona…no me parece que sea un maleante, hay algo que… creo que podemos confiar en que estará segura con él, de todas maneras irá con él o sola y lo sabes— dijo la madre en voz baja pero segura. El sabía que tenía razón en parte…

Pero… lo que dijo…esta bien, confiare en ti…pero si ALGO le llega a pasar será TU culpa…— dijo a regañadientes, todavía no creía lo que decía… ¿Cómo lo hacía?, siempre hallaba la manera de convencerlo…volvieron al comedor y se sentaron. La madre recogió los platos, y después de un rato se decidió que Redel dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes (el padre le puso llave por fuera) y el resto en sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas amaneció y Redel ya estaba listo y se dio cuenta de que su puerta estaba cerrada…poco después el padre la abrió y todos se reunieron juntos en el comedor. Fue un desayuno rápido en el cual nadie hablaba más de lo necesario. La mamá fue a lavar los platos y Eliza por sus cosas a su cuarto. Dejando a el joven y al padre solos.

—Muy bien, ahora dime ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con MI hija? — pregunto el padre con completa seriedad.

—Ninguna, ella fue la de la idea de viajar juntos…— contesto el joven tranquilamente si acaso algo desilusionado por el fracaso del plan, ahora tenía que cumplir su promesa.

—De todas maneras, si le llegas a hacer algo o le pasa algo, cualquier cosa, TE MATARE, ¿Entendiste? —dijo el padre con un tono intimidante. El joven entendía esta reacción, lo que no entendía era el porque no la detenía a ella…que culpa tenía el…

—No se preocupe, nada le pasará…—dijo en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizarlo…aunque sin mucho éxito.

—Mas te vale—terminó de decir el señor.

En eso baja Eliza y la acompaña su madre y todos se van al portón de la casa.

—Adiós mamá—dice la chica mientras abraza a su madre.

—Cuídate mucho hijita— le dice esta, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Eliza se acerca al padre, quien la mira de manera dura y fría, aún así esta lo abraza.

—Adiós papá— dijo la joven. El papá finge no ponerle atención y mira fijamente a Redel, que se encuentra a varios pasos de distancia y se despide a lo lejos. Eliza se reúne con él y juntos se alejaron lentamente.


	5. Parte V

Parte V

Es una hermosa mañana en la ciudad. El sol brilla con toda su intensidad y varios pidgeys vuelan en el cielo. Pero el lugar no es nada agradable, los callejones eran maltratados y oscuros, hay graffiti por todos lados y hay grupos de personas jóvenes con miradas nada agradables. Por esa calle caminaban Redel y su compañera.

—Redel, este lugar…parece peligroso…no podríamos tomar otro camino…—dijo la chica algo nerviosa, nunca había pasado por esa parte de la ciudad, ni le darían ganas de hacerlo si no fuera en esa situación.

—No, por este camino es mas rápido, y no hay tiempo que perder— en parte era cierto, en parte tenía que ir a un lugar para comprar víveres que quedaba por ahí y también quería desanimar a la chica, en otras palabras tenía demasiadas razones como para no hacerlo.

Mientras caminaban se les acercó un muchacho de un grupo de doce que estaban por ahí cerca, todos tenían la mirada fija en los viajeros.

—Si le quieren pasar, suéltense con la feria (traducción, si quieren pasar tienen que pagar) —dijo con voz sería y con una pokebola en mano.

—No daremos nada—respondió Redel con voz fría, ante la mirada atónita de Eliza, y continuo de manera retadora— ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

La chica estaba muerta de miedo, se preparó para correr pero se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados por los otros miembros del grupo. En la cara de Redel se dibujó una sonrisa malévola, y antes de que se acercaran más de su pokebola salio un extraño zorro amarillo con pelos de punta que pareciera estar listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Este empezó a lanzar rayos en todas direcciones paralizando a la mayoría de sus atacantes dejando a la mayoría en el suelo.

¡Agh!...me las pagaras, muchachos ataquen— gritó uno de ellos, justo después él y otros cinco se levantaron lentamente, todos ellos sacaron sus pokebolas, y de ellas salieron unas criaturas humanoides altas y musculosas de aspecto intimidante y tres bichos enormes con hoces en lugar de garras. — ¡Ataquen a matar! — dieron de instrucción a sus bestias.

Los insectos fueron los primeros en acercarse, volaban a toda velocidad y a pocos centímetros del suelo preparando sus afiladas "armas" amenazadoramente, pero el zorro empezó a sonar raro, como con estática, con muchos "pop" que cada vez eran mas rápidos y de repente salieron rayos directo hacia ellos, el sonido de la electricidad sonaba como explosiones y el arco eléctrico los atravesó y en un instante se encontraban en el suelo completamente quemados.

No había pasado un segundo y el pequeño cuadrúpedo lanzó sus "espinas" directo a los ojos de una de los gigantes musculosos dejándolo inmovilizado, los otros dos se acercaron y empezaron a dar golpes, pero la ágil criatura los esquivo y estos agrietaron el piso y las paredes de los edificios cercanos, el pequeño canino brilló de un tono azul y las bestias empezaron a retorcerse mientras inmisericorde su ofensor lanzaba truenos sin cesar hasta que estos dejaron de moverse. El pequeño zorro miró a los entrenadores de manera retadora como diciendo "¿eso es todo?, siguen ustedes". Ellos se preparaban para sacar sus siguientes pokemon, cuando uno de los que estaban en el piso se levantó con un tono pálido en la piel y una mirada aterrorizada y gritó con voz quebrada:

—No puede ser…es "Mal de ojo"... ¡UN R20! — al gritar esto todos se le quedaron mirando e hicieron un esfuerzo por levantarse.

— Un R20, no ma#$% — empezaron a mormurar entre ellos.

Entonces Redel sonrió nuevamente sacó una medalla de oro con un R20 grabado en grande.

—Me han descubierto…—hizo una pausa y la expresión en el rostro cambio totalmente a una de total seriedad, tal vez con un deje de disgusto, y les gritó a todos— Tienen cinco segundos para salir de mi vista…¡Ahora!

Los muchachos al oír esto recogieron a sus pokemon y corrieron despavoridos, dejando solos a Redel y Eliza, la cual no terminaba de entender lo que había presenciado…ese espectáculo sangriento seguido de un temor generalizado…todo había pasado tan rápido y la joven tenía tantas preguntas…

¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó la chica con mucha curiosidad, pero todavía impactada por lo sucedido. Redel empezó a ignorarla, como si no la oyera.

¡Exijo que me lo expliques! — insistió la joven, mientras se le interponía en el paso.

No necesitas gritar, ¿a que te refieres con "eso"? — dijo Redel tratando de evadir el tema.

¿Que es eso de R20?, ¿Por qué huyeron tan rápido?, ¿Cómo pudiste vencerlos tan fácilmente y sin dar ninguna orden? — dijo Eliza desperada por respuestas.

El porque huyeron, es porque son cobardes y lo de vencerlos, porque son débiles, eso te lo enseñare luego— contestó el joven, de manera confiada, pero evitando el punto de los R20.

¿Y lo de R20? — siguió insistiendo, necesitaba saberlo…como eso, lo que fuera podía infundir un miedo tan profundo en los demás.

Ah eso…bueno te lo explicare…—dijo Redel algo nervioso…como no queriendo hacerlo— la R se refiere a un ranking de batallas clandestinas y el número se refiere a la cantidad de entrenadores que puedes vencer simultáneamente con todos los pokemon del equipo contra todos los pokemons de esos entrenadores.

¿Qué? — preguntó la chica, la explicación le parecía algo confusa y la manera rápida de hablar no ayudaban.

Por ejemplo, un R5 puede vencer con uno de sus pokemons, cinco pokemon de entrenadores de cuatro medallas, y así hasta con sus seis pokemon vencer los 30 de los demás.

¡¿Y tu eres un R20?!, ¡Eso no es posible!, ¡Eso sería vencer a 120 pokemons! — grito la chica, con una voz entre asombro y miedo…como era eso remotamente posible.

Bueno, eso es en teoría…es un sistema mucho mas complejo…si vences a 4 R5 simultáneamente puedes pasar a R20, los únicos literales son del R5 al R10, después de eso todo tiene que ver con niveles y cosas algo confusas, el nivel mas alto es el R100 y solo hay cinco en el mundo, y la verdad soy R30, pero mis pokemon quedan demasiado heridos, por lo que prefiero no jugar en ese nivel…—responde el joven de manera calmada y agrega—¿ya nos vamos?

La chica se queda pasmada…no tenía idea de que eso existiera…pero mas que asustada, estaba emocionada, porque eso querría decir que podía aprender mas de lo que había imaginado.

Si— contesto ella y ambos caminaron por la calle vacía.


	6. Parte VI

Parte VI

Era tarde, los caminos extrañamente vacíos, daban mal augurio a aquel que por ellos pasara. Por esos lugares pasaba Redel y la chica que había prometido entrenar. El sabía que le sería difícil tratar siquiera el llevarse bien con otro ser humano, mucho mas lo sería tener un discípulo. Porque eso era ¿verdad?, no mas que un alumno… aunque en este caso alumna. No muy buena, manipuladora y berrinchuda. No se sentía a gusto acompañado por una chica (y menos por una como ella), pero no había otra opción, si no aceptado lo seguiría de todas formas. En esos momentos pensaba en como deshacerse de ella, pero recordó que el también tuvo que ser discípulo para llegar a donde llegó… aunque no le agradaba mucho como terminaron las cosas, además ella tenía un algo que le recordaba a… Se detuvo en seco, volteo directamente a los ojos de la chica y dijo:

Mas vale que hablemos sobre el entrenamiento— hizo una breve pausa, Eliza le devolvió la mirada algo confundida por lo repentino del acto. Continuo— ¿Sabías que el entrenamiento pokémon empezó por supervivencia, para poder adaptarse al medio hostil y terminó siendo una mera competencia comercial como la conocemos hoy en día?

No—contestó algo intimidada por la convicción del muchacho.

Pues si, actualmente no son mas que peleas comerciales que han perdido su esencia… en realidad no, aún conserva el espíritu de competencia y el lazo sagrado entre pokemon y humano que ha perdurado los siglos— su tonó en la ultima frase fue sarcasmo puro.

¿Enserio? — la ingenua muchacha preguntó mientras se le iluminaban los ojos al no entender el sarcasmo.

¡NO! — casi gritó Redel a la joven — crees esas estupideces comerciales del "espíritu de competencia" o "el lazo pokemon humano"… En la naturaleza todo es instinto, supervivencia, mutua dependencia pero con un control fijo de quien lleva el control, ósea el entrenados, actualmente todo se ha transgiversado.

¿Qué?, entonces todo eso son mentiras…— dijo Eliza su rostro había perdido el brillo anterior, era obvia su decepción.

Pues veras… no del todo. Si hay una relación pokemon humano muy interesante que ha sido estudiado por diferentes expertos… pero eso mas que ayudar muchas veces limita al pokemon en lo que puede hacer, no deja salir su instinto nato que es la clave de la victoria…— mientras hablaba se notaba un tonó de arrogancia hasta que fue interrumpido por la chica.

Entonces ¿tengo que ser fría con mis criaturas?¿ insinúas que debo maltratarlas? ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres? — gritó Eliza colérica al oír hablar tan fríamente a Redel.

Pones palabras en mi boca, jamás dije eso… Debes tratarlos bien, solo hay que despertar su instinto oculto y no mimarlos, demostrarles quien manda y ser firmes en ello. Mientras decía esto Redel frunció el ceño y la miró con una especie de desden por haberle gritado y por tener que explicar algo que, en su opinión, había explicado claramente. — Pasando a otra cosa… ¿tienes otro pokemon? Digo aparte de de ese pollo que cargas contigo.

No le digas pollo, es un torchic y será un gran Blaziken algun día… pero a lo de la pregunta, no, aun no tengo otro. —le contesto mientras tomaba la pokebola y la miraba como viendo el futuro en ella.

Ok, eso facilitara las cosas, en todo caso lee este libro, te será de mucha utilidad ya que enseña todo lo básico de lo que quiero que aprendas bien en poco tiempo: Supervivencia, Entrenamiento y Tácticas de batalla pokemon. — Le entregó un libro bastante ancho, como de 500 paginas, algo maltratado pero lo suficientemente conservado como para ser legible.

¿Y en cuanto tiempo tengo que terminarlo? — preguntó ella de manera retadora.

Para mañana ya deberías haber leído mas de la mitad y deberás leerlo como unas seis veces antes de que acabe la semana, ya que tengo mucho por enseñarte y como va ha ser un curso intensivo… no puedo entretenerme mucho con lo básico.


	7. Parte VII

Parte VII

Estaba anocheciendo en las afueras de la ciudad, se podían ver grupos de zubat volando por el cielo mientras el sol se ocultaba. La tienda en donde quería comprar los víveres había cerrado y pensó en mejor comprarlos después, ya que a chica le habían dado algunos y a el no se le habían acabado los suyos por lo que no era tan urgente.

Esta anocheciendo hay que buscar leña para hacer una fogata— dijo Redel tan serio como siempre.

Eliza, por su parte, seguía leyendo el libro. Ya había leído al menos la mitad, ella leía mas o menos rapido( posiblemente por las novelas a las que era asidua lectora).

Muy bien empezaré a buscar ramas secas — respondió dejando el libro de lado.

Empezó a buscar a su alrededor y encontró unas cuantos troncos secos. Redel encontró otros tantos y empezaron la hoguera. Justo a tiempo, ya que no había luna en el cielo y la oscuridad se hacía presente. Una vez que estuvo lista calentaron agua y la usaron para preparar una sopa. Después de la cena el joven decidió hacerle unas preguntas para ver si la chica había aprendido algo.

Espero que estés aprendiendo al mismo tiempo que vas leyendo, para comprobarlo te haré unas preguntas — dijo con voz intimidante mientras ella cerraba el libro que recién había tomado nuevamente.

Estoy lista — contestó bastante segura de sí misma.

¿Para que sirve una fogata? — Preguntó Redel de manera desafiante.

Bueno, sirve para iluminación, preparación de alimentos, dar calor y alejar a los pokémon salvajes — contestó rápidamente como recitando de memoria.

Si, — dijo él— tienes razón. Pero olvidas algo importante que el fuego atrae a los pokemons de este tipo si estas en una zona donde estos existen. Si este es el caso, debes procurar hacerla cerca de alguna fuente de agua o tener de vigilante a un pokemon de ese tipo.

Procuraré no olvidarlo — Ella no podía creer que se le olvidara algo tan importante.

Mas te vale, los pokemon tipo fuego son muchas veces cazadores nocturnos y siempre están hambrientos por la constante quema de calorías. Aunque rara vez se alimentan de humanos si suelen atacarlos para comerse sus suministros — advirtió Redel, tenía que hacerle ver que todos los detalles de ese libro eran vitales y que una falla podría resultar fatal.

¿Hay mas preguntas? — preguntó algo cansada.

No, pero será mejor dormir de una vez, nos levantaremos temprano mañana— contestó mientras se quitaba el sombrero y su gabardina, debajo de los cuales tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga corta. La chica notó que en la muñeca derecha tenía unos vendajes.

Redel… ¿que te pasó en la muñeca? — preguntó con curiosidad sin dejar de ver las vendas.

No es nada, ¡y no preguntes más! — excalmo de manera contundente, siendo evidente que no querían que le preguntaran al respecto. La joven decidió mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no seguir indagando.

Redel sacó una mochila, relativamente pequeña y gastada, y de ella sacó una cobija que puso sobre el suelo y se acostó en ella. Eliza sacó un sleeping bag de la suya y se acostó quedando profundamente dormida. El joven la volteo a ver, el como dormía tan tranquilamente, le recordó a alguien a quien había querido mucho… pero que no volvería a ver y cuya muerte le causaba un tremendo sufrimiento. Dentro de sí el dolor seguía latente, como una herida abierta, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, el cual eran ya años y suspiro. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era dormir, sacó a jolteon para que los cuidase mientras dormía.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y por su mente pasaban un montón de pensamientos sin orden o coherencia. Pero poco a poco empezó a distinguir imágenes. Eran visiones de destrucción, muerte y horror absolutos. Una enorme criatura verde grisáceo rodeada de tormentas de arena causaba terremotos que hacían todo temblar, mientras una tortuga gigante y con cañones lanzaba agua a un grupo de personas con sus pokemons que se encontraban fuera de un gran edificio de unos seis pisos de altura. Oía voces horrorizadas que decían "detente", "para por Dios, para…", pero los atacantes no se detenían. Del gigantesco edificio salía un cacturne con algo entre los brazos y una especie de bicho parecido a un dragón. Después la construcción empezó a temblar y terminó por derrumbarse levantando una nube de polvo y escombros. Al disiparse está, se veía el escenario de una verdadera masacre. Cientos de cuerpos humanos y pokemon tirados en el suelo, algunos mutilados, otros golpeados, charcos de agua mezclada con sangre y las ruinas de la edificación antes majestuosa. Esa visión parecía sacada de las peores pesadillas, sin embargo alguien reía. Se reía a carcajadas y decía "Mi venganza, por fin realizada… ¡Lo tienen merecidos malditos!, ¡LO MERECEN!". Redel despertó sudando y jadeando con la respiración entrecortada.

Estas malditas pesadillas no me dejan en paz…— dijo en voz baja tratando de no despertar a la chica.

Se acostó nuevamente esperando, esta vez, no tener el mismo sueño que lo atormentaba todas las noches.


End file.
